


Dispair

by Proshipalex



Series: Writing Requests [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, dangan ronpa goodbye
Genre: Abuse, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Degradation, Domestic Violence, M/M, Physical Abuse, Rape, Trans Male Character, Yandere, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proshipalex/pseuds/Proshipalex
Summary: Kazuichi wants to go out in some hot weather, and decides to wear a tank top and short shorts. His "boyfriend", Gundham, thinks that's absolutely obscene. How could something of his go out looking like THAT? no no, that's no good. He's going to have to show Kazuichi exactly what he thinks of that.
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Series: Writing Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168871
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Dispair

**Author's Note:**

> Fic requested on my tumblr,  
> https://proship-writing-rqs.tumblr.com/
> 
> RQ asked for Possessive Kazuichi / Abusive Gundham, with a post top / post T trans!Kazuichi. 
> 
> Before you get your panties in a twist, I'm a trans guy.

How did he get here…?

That’s what ran through Kazuichi’s head as he felt himself be violated. He closed his eyes, and tried to pretend it wasn’t happening. And decided to think of what led him to this situation. 

Kazuichi wanted to go out and buy some supplies for his newest build, but the weather was hot and Kazuichi decided it would be short weather. He wore a pair of shorts that wrapped themselves around his assets well, and wore a loose tank top along with it. He felt this outfit was appropriate. 

“I’m going out!” he called aloud. Only to right as he opened the door, be grabbed by the wrist and pulled back by Gundham. 

“Not looking like that, you’re not” Gundham gave him a look over and frowned. “Do you really think it’s appropriate to go out looking like that?” he asked, sighing and shaking his head  
Kazuichi gave a scowl and pulled his wrist away roughly. 

“Yeah, I DO actually! Why the hell do you always have to have a problem with what I’m wearing? Who the hell are you to judge! You wear a thousand pounds of black emo clothes all the damn time!” there was that fake confidence again. But both he and Gundham knew where this was going to lead. 

Gundham felt the excitement in his stomach. He liked when Kazuichi decided to try and fight back. Found it fun to play with his toy. He grabbed Kazuichi by the hair and dragged him from the door, throwing him to the floor in the living room. 

Kazuichi cried out in fear and curled up, covering his head and trying to protect himself as within moments Gundham was using him as a stress relief. He grabbed Kazuichi by the throat and got himself overtop of him, holding him in place as he gave a few swift punches to his ribs. The sound of the man under him wheezing and cough, and watching his pale skin slowly turn purple made a dangerous mix of feelings in him. 

“P..please.. Please stop” Kazuichi cried softly, covering his face “Please, Gundham. I.. I love you so much, please don’t hurt me… You love me, right…? You wouldn’t hurt me, you’re just angry. You love me…” 

Gundham tilted his head and laughed bitterly. “I’m above the gods, idiot. Why the hell would I like something like you” he spat onto the man below him, and started pulling at Kazuichi’s shorts, throwing them aside with ease and ripping at his underwear. Kazuichi tried to kick him off, but that only excited Gundham more, and earned Kazuichi a good slap in the face. 

“Look at you.” Gundham said quietly, sliding a finger between Kazuichi’s legs and feeling his slick. “You’re all fucking wet, you love this shit don’t you? Sick mother fucker” he laughed as he shoved two fingers into him, watching Kazuichi tense and cover his face quickly. He let his mind drift. He wondered how he got here… 

And that’s where he currently was. Mind drifted to other places as Gundham got quickly bored with Kazuichi’s spaced out look. He pulled his fingers out of him and lined himself up, slowly grinding himself against Kazuichi’s T cock. He was glad the man under him was more feminine in nature, as he was clean shaven. The look of Kazuichi’s cock twitching above his sopping cunt drove Gundham wild. He took no more time, and forced himself in. It was tight, but incredibly warm, and Gundham was finding it hard to contain himself. Usually he’d at least somewhat try to pleasure Kazuichi, but not right now. Right now was his turn. He had been slighted, having his stupid pet try and go out flaunting their body like that. 

His love for animals did not extend to humans. If anything, humans were the one animal he DIDN’T like. And it made it so easy for him to hurt people, especially someone like Kazuichi.  
He slowly ran circles around Kazuichi’s cock with his thumb, then moved his hand up his stomach and to his chest. He pulled the tank up to expose his chest fully, and slowly ran his hand over his scars.  
“You useless piece of shit” he muttered, grinding into him harder  
“You really thought I loved you, huh…? Thought you were anything more than a piece of meat to me? A slutty hole for me to use?” he laughed as he slammed his fist down just below his ribs, watching the man under him writhe. 

Kazuichi on the other hand, was in cloud 9. He loved Gundham so much. So much that every insult slewn at him meant nothing, because he could feel Gundhams cock twitching inside of him and he knew that he wouldn’t be able to find another man like him. He was something special. Both of them knew this. 

Him being special didn’t stop him from being abused though. And abused he was.  
Gundham held him by the hips and felt himself get close. He gave a few rough slams into Kazuichi’s cunt before pulling out and cumming onto his face, shaking from the intensity of his orgasm. 

Despite pain rippling through him… Kazuichi seemed...excited? Thrilled, even. He had Gundhams cum on him, and that seemed to please him. The feel, the scent. Everything drove him completely wild. He licked around his mouth, then his fingers, and slowly started lapping up every drop, including running his tongue over the man above him to get any sticky remnants. 

Gundham looked at how absolutely lust riddled Kazuichi was, and felt something stir inside of him. He thought to himself… did he plan this? Plan to piss him off so he’d get some nice rough sex in return? 

The thought made Gundam decide, then and now, that he wasn’t going to get away with it. He put his hand onto Kazuichi’s cheek, running his thumb over the freckles. “Just you wait, I got a lot planned for you…”


End file.
